


Our Dawn (is hotter than day)

by bbdklvr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hong Jisoo | Joshua is Whipped, Lee Seokmin | DK is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, This is really cute, Yoon Jeonghan is a Little Shit, joshua calls seokmin jagiya a lot, they’re whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbdklvr/pseuds/bbdklvr
Summary: Seokmin and Joshua are on the path of falling in love.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Our Dawn (is hotter than day)

It was finally the last day of school. Summer break had approached them much quicker than expected. Seokmin was ready to spend all summer with his beloved Joshua, who honestly was hotter and shined brighter than the sun. Seokmin was deeply in love with him. Speaking of Joshua, the older ran up from behind him and wrapped his arms around Seokmin’s waist, pulling him closer and turning him around. 

He pressed their lips together and they both had the biggest smiles on their faces. Seokmin’s heart was pounding out of his chest and he was wondering if Joshua could hear it. The sun was shining down on them and Seokmin knew he was sweating from the extreme weather, but being close to Joshua made him feel so refreshed. 

“I’m so excited that school is finally finished, this will be the best summer of your life, jagiya,” Joshua stated, grinning when Seokmin’s cheeks turned red. 

The two had only been dating for around six months and it would be their first time spending their summer together. They had already made tons of plans with their friends, like going to an amusement park, playing games outside and taking a vacation together. Although Seokmin was nervous because while Joshua knew his friends and was able to get along with everyone, he was quite shy around Joshua’s own friends. 

“I’m excited too, Shua, thank you for making my first year of college bearable,” Seokmin said, placing a kiss on Joshua’s cheek. They walked hand in hand towards where the rest of their friends were gathering. They were all planning on going to dinner together to celebrate their successful school year. 

As they got closer to their group of friends, the noticed just how excited they were as well, hugging each other with wide smiles on their faces and laughing loudly. Seokmin let out a sigh of relief, so happy that he had met all of these great people within the short time span he’d been at this school. 

He had transferred from a completely different high school, not knowing anybody who went to the new university. At first he thought that he would miss his high school friends, but as he quickly made new ones and met someone incredible, those thoughts were quickly forgotten. Seokmin’s old friends hadn’t even bothered to contact him and always seemed uninterested when he made the effort to reach out first. 

Either way, he was happy. 

“Our favorite love birds! We were just talking about you two,” Jeonghan said, slinging his arm around Joshua’s neck and pulling them forward. His boyfriend sighed and pulled away, grimacing at Jeonghan’s attempts to get close to him. 

Seokmin knew that the two were just best friends and he trusted Joshua. He trusted that his boyfriend only had eyes for him so he didn’t ever feel the need to tell Jeonghan to back off. 

“Why were you talking about us, exactly?” Joshua questioned, tightening his grip on Seokmin’s hand. The people that currently stood in front of them were all of Joshua’s friends. Obviously over time they had also become Seokmin’s, but he still felt like he didn’t know them too much. 

He only really knew Hansol and that was because Seungkwan was dating him. The others, Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Jun, Minghao, Jihoon and Wonwoo were who he wasn’t really close with, but they were still really nice to him all the time and he didn’t have any issues with them. 

“I want to invite you both to the campfire I’ll be hosting tonight! It’s gonna be at the beach so bring your swim stuff!” Jeonghan said, humming when Seungcheol wrapped his arms around him. 

Seokmin’s eyes lit up at the sound of the beach. He loved the beach! Joshua turned to him and smiled adoringly, nodding his head and telling them that they’d be there. After some more conversation with them, Joshua pulled him away, claiming that he wanted some alone time with Seokmin. 

They walked to Joshua’s dorm since he didn’t have a roommate and talked about how their day was. Since Seokmin was two years younger than Joshua they didn’t have any of the same classes and they also had very different majors. 

While Seokmin was working towards earning a degree in music, Joshua wanted a degree in business. He wanted to take over his father’s company and Seokmin couldn’t be more proud of his boyfriend. After summer break it would be his final year of college and he couldn’t wait to see all of Joshua’s hard work pay off. Although for now their school worries were put aside since they finally had time for each other without the worry of undue homework assignments looming over them. 

When they finally got to the dorm, Joshua pulled his boyfriend towards him, smiling when the younger man began to giggle. Seokmin pulled him in for a kiss and they both smiled against each other’s lips. They hadn’t seen each other in nearly three days due to their last days of school being hectic, but finally they could just be careless. 

“I missed you so much, jagiya,” Joshua muttered, trailing his hands down to Seokmin’s ass and lightly squeezing it. He loved how gentle Joshua always was with him, he thinks he loves Joshua in general, actually.

They haven’t said it to each other yet and Seokmin did want to confess, but he wanted the moment to be perfect and right now, in a lust filled haze, it wasn’t the time. He would feel it when it was and he knew that. 

“Let me fuck you,” Joshua whispered into his ear, sending chills down his spine. Everything felt so good. 

“Hyung,” Seokmin whimpered out, his hands traveling up to his boyfriend’s head and pulling on the strands of blonde. Another thing Seokmin loved about Joshua, his blonde hair. He was infatuated with how his boyfriend looked with this hair color. 

Joshua led them to his bedroom and pushed Seokmin down onto the bed, crawling on top of him and instantly connecting their lips again. The feeling of their lips together was incredible, he couldn’t get enough. Seokmin always wanted more from Joshua because everything was so addicting, the man on top of him was like a drug that he never wanted to quit. He wanted to admire Joshua forever, to keep him in this bedroom and just love him to the best of his ability, but of course he couldn’t do that. Especially when the older man was on top of him, admiring Seokmin instead. 

Soon enough clothes came off and hands roamed further. The rest of their afternoon was filled with breathless pleasure and wanton moans. It was amazing and it felt so good to finally feel release. After all it had been awhile since they’ve done anything. 

The two cleaned up when they were finished and as they stumbled together to the shower Seokmin felt his love increase, he wanted to scream from the top of his lungs. 

He loved Joshua Hong with his entire being. 

“Jagiya,” The older man called, smiling once he caught Seokmin’s attention, who was sitting on the bathroom counter and waiting for his boyfriend to get their shower ready. He beckoned for the singer to follow him in, to which he easily complied, wanting to be close to Joshua. 

Seokmin sighed in relief once he felt the water hit his back, the perfect temperature. Joshua quietly chuckled, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist from behind and pulling him as close as possible. His breath was tickling Seokmin’s ear, making his own breath hitch. Something else was pressing against him too. 

He wondered if Joshua loved him too. 

“My beautiful flower, my perfect sweetheart,” He quietly murmured in Seokmin’s ear, his hand coming up to the younger man’s soft cock. Joshua wrapped his hand around it and slowly began to pump, drinking in the sounds of Seokmin’s quiet whimpers and whines. 

“So good to me, absolutely perfect. So pretty and sweet,” He continued, his hand starting to move faster. Since they were so close and Seokmin was still a little sensitive, he could feel himself getting closer. Joshua’s words were only egging him on. 

He loved to be praised and his boyfriend knew that. Seokmin felt so loved in this moment, he wanted to say it. His heart was bursting with emotion and the touch he loved so much wasn’t helping his case. As Joshua’s pace quicker, Seokmin’s head fell back and landed on the older man’s shoulder, eyes closed and mouth hanging open. 

Everything felt so good. 

“Come on, baby. Come for me,” The other man whispered, his voice was as smooth as silk and Seokmin absolutely loved it. He hadn’t noticed it before, but Joshua was rutting against him as well, breaths of pleasure falling from his open lips and landing directly into Seokmin’s ears. As he became more aware of the fact that Joshua was getting off to this, his release came closer and his moans resonated against the bathroom walls. 

He was almost there. 

“Seokmin, I love you. I love you so fucking much, jagiya. Come for me,” Joshua confessed, making Seokmin let out the loudest wanton moan and finally finish. His eyes were shining with tears and his heart was beating. 

Thump. Thump. Thump. 

Could Joshua hear? 

Seokmin turned around, falling to his knees and taking Joshua’s length without warning. Immediately he felt hands come down to his hair and pull on the strands, making him moan in pleasure. However it seemed as if Joshua didn’t want to prolong this, getting a better grip on Seokmin and moving his hips. 

He nearly made the younger man gag, but Seokmin allowed his jaw to fall completely open to give Joshua access to do whatever he pleased. As his eyes began to water and he tried to control his breathing, Joshua’s hips started to stutter and his moans got louder. 

There was praise falling from his lips but Seokmin was only focused on the task at hand. One, two more thrusts and Joshua had finally released, letting out a groan as his hips stilled and Seokmin took it like the good boy he was. He needed to hear it from Joshua again and as the two made eye contact it seemed like his boyfriend realized the fact too. 

He pulled Seokmin up, softly pushing him against the wall and connecting their lips. 

“That was amazing,” He breathed out, searching through Seokmin’s dark orbs. 

The loud heartbeat was back and his breathing got heavier, Seokmin knew that he probably looked like a mess, lips shining and swollen and eyes wet with tears, but Joshua still loved him. The perfect man was in love with him. 

“Did you mean what you said?” He asked, pleading for it to be real, for him not to have been so lost in pleasure that he had simply heard wrong. 

But Joshua smiled, kissing him again, “I love you, jagiya.” 

Seokmin grinned, “I love you too, Shua.” 

They washed each other down lovingly, stealing pecks in between each kiss and making sure to remind each other just how in love they were. It may have been cheesy, but Seokmin thought that it was super romantic and he wanted to act like this with his Joshua forever. 

“We still have an hour and a half before we need to get going to the beach, what do you wanna do?” Joshua asked, leading Seokmin out of the bathroom and towards his bedroom. They got dressed together and kept sharing glances full of love, giggles filling up the empty room. 

Seokmin hummed, trying to think of ideas. They could just stay home and play video games or something, but he was kind of hungry. He hated asking Joshua if they could order food since his boyfriend always took the initiative to pay. It made Seokmin feel bad and he wanted to spoil Joshua too. 

It could be fun if they cooked something together, which they didn’t do often but it had happened once or twice. It was really fun cooking with Joshua, because the other man always stayed close by and the whole scene was very domestic. It kind of made Seokmin’s cheeks turn red at the thought of Joshua pressing himself against Seokmin, arms wrapped around his waist and breath tickling his neck as they cooked food together. 

No matter what they did together, sexual or not, Seokmin always blushed at the thought of Joshua being close to him. He had never felt this way with anyone else. He was completely and utterly in love, like he had never been before. 

“What are you thinking about?” Joshua asked, fully clothed and laying on the bed. His phone was thrown askew next to him and he was staring up at Seokmin, eyes warm and dripping honey. 

Seokmin smiled, humming and laying down next to Joshua, turning on his side and locking eyes once the other man did the same. 

“You,” He simply said, lacing their fingers together and blushing again when his boyfriend brought his hand up to his lips and left a warm kiss on it. 

“Yeah? What about me?” 

Seokmin took a deep breath, telling someone that he loved them in a romantic way was very new to him and he didn’t know if Joshua would be uncomfortable if he said it again. 

But Joshua was his boyfriend, his very sweet and gentle boyfriend who didn’t have one mean bone in his body. 

“How much I love you,” Seokmin shyly said, breaking eye contact to focus on something else. 

Joshua softly smiled, “I really do love you too, jagiya. So much, baby. Look at me,” He responded. 

Seokmin did as told, he knew that his cheeks were probably dusted a very very dark red, but he didn’t care. Joshua was absolutely beautiful, his hair was still damp from their shower and the blonde strands fell into soft waves. His skin was a bit tanned from the sun and his dark brown eyes were so hypnotizing, Seokmin felt like he could get lost in them. He was so lucky. 

“One day we’re gonna get married and have kids, just like you want. I’ll get you a puppy and we’ll live wherever you want to. I’d do anything for you, that’s how much I love you,” Joshua whispered and Seokmin’s heart stopped at his words, but then began beating again. 

Thump. Thump. Thump. 

The idea of getting married to Joshua was absolutely perfect and he slowly closed his eyes, opening them again and ignoring the fact that they were a bit wet. He was an emotional mess all the time, crying at almost everything, but he was so happy. 

Joshua looked concerned, but he didn’t care, pulling the older man in for a tight hug and digging his face where Joshua’s neck and shoulder met. His boyfriend’s arms wrapped around his waist and one hand came up to soothingly stroke Seokmin's hair. 

“You’re the best boyfriend ever. I love you, I want to say it as much as I can,” Seokmin whimpered, making Joshua smile and chuckle quietly. He reassured the younger man that they still had their future ahead of them, that there would definitely be more words of love thrown about, and that he shouldn’t ever worry of them not being together. 

When they finally got out of bed, they agreed to order takeout, but this time Seokmin was going to pay. They shared their meal together, feeding each other and talking about everything. When they were finished it was almost time to go to the beach. 

Joshua was in his bedroom, trying to find something that Seokmin could wear if they were to go swimming, but the only thing he could find were an old pair of swim shorts that he brought from America back when he was only nineteen. There’s no way these would fit over Seokmin’s thighs. 

“Hey, jagiya? Could you come here for me?” He called out, trying not to let the frustration get to him. 

Seokmin popped his head in, he was in the kitchen digging for the marshmallows Joshua swears he has. 

“What is it?” He asked, crouching down next to his boyfriend. 

“Try these on,” Joshua said, handing him the shorts and letting out a sigh. Seokmin smiled, giggling behind his hand before he slipped off his pants and tried pulling the swim trunks on. 

His cheeks turned red once the waistband wouldn’t go over his thighs. It was embarrassing, he was really insecure about them and this didn’t make it better, let alone this type of situation happening in front of Joshua. 

“Fuck,” The other man muttered, much to Seokmin’s surprise. When he looked down at the older questionably, Joshua shrugged. 

“I think I’m obsessed with your thighs, Seokmin. You’d look amazing in garters. If I bought them would you wear them for me?” Joshua asked, licking his lips as his hands roamed the expanse of Seokmin’s thighs. 

His blush only intensified, “Uhm… I don’t know, hyung. I just…” He trailed off, looking anywhere except Joshua. Nervous, he was extremely nervous right now. Why did Joshua like his thighs? They weren’t attractive in the slightest bit, that’s what he managed to convince himself. 

“Jagi, you’re beautiful the way you are and I love you the way you are, okay? If you don’t want to wear the garters that’s fine, but don’t be insecure with me,” Joshua said, standing to meet Seokmin’s eyes again. He grabbed the younger man’s chin and pulled him closer by the waist. They ignored the way the swim trunks fell to the floor and instead stared at each other. 

His hands wandered down to Seokmin’s thighs again and he squeezed them, kissing the moan off of the younger man’s lips. 

“I’ll ask you again, would you like the idea of dressing up for hyung?” Joshua asked, his voice sweet and patient. Seokmin was extremely appreciative and he wanted to make Joshua happy. 

So he slowly nodded, too shy to continue with the conversation and he had a feeling that his boyfriend felt that. Joshua knew everything, Seokmin wasn’t sure how but it seemed like the older man was always aware of whatever was going on in his mind. 

“Come on, Jeonghan will kill me if we’re late,” Joshua softly said, a smile adorning his features. Seokmin nodded and slipped on a pair of pants. Joshua picked up the bag from the floor, but then the initial problem suddenly came back to him. He groaned, gaining Seokmin’s attention. 

“You don’t have swim shorts and I only have one pair,” He said, but then as if he had already decided then and there he continued, “It’s fine. I don’t think i’m going to swim.” 

Seokmin laughed, causing Joshua to make a confused face. 

“Is that what you were doing here? Looking for shorts? Hyung, I never said I wanted to swim,” He said, continuing to giggle from behind his hand. Joshua eventually joined in too, shaking his head and just abandoning the bag completely. 

“Are you ready then?” 

Seokmin hummed, “I couldn’t find the marshmallows though.”

Joshua shrugged, grabbing his hoodie and slipping it over his head. Seokmin was also dressed in a hoodie that was way too big for him, it was actually Joshua’s hoodie as well. And when the older man got a better look at him he furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Why are you wearing my sweatpants?” He asked, it was a question that bloomed out of curiosity. 

Seokmin copied Joshua and shrugged, “They’re comfy and they smell like you.”

Joshua smiled and pressed their lips together, “You’re so cute, jagiya.” Seokmin sighed in contentment and smiled. They interlaced their hands and began to make their way to the beach. 

The sun was going to set in about thirty minutes, meaning they had some spare before the others would start the fire. As they walked Seokmin thought about how much he genuinely loved this man. People may look at them and think that they’re clingy towards each other, but if they were content then that’s all that mattered. 

When they finally got to the beach, all of Joshua’s friends were there, but to Seokmin’s delight they had brought their significant others, which happened to be his own friends. He was assuming that Seungkwan came with Hansol (obviously), Mingyu came with Wonwoo and Soonyoung came with Jihoon, even though they weren’t really dating. 

Actually, as he looked over at where Soonyoung was, he looked kind of upset. After they greeted everyone Seokmin would go over there to check up on his best friend. 

As they walked closer to the crowd, Seokmin was in awe by how beautiful everything was. There were outdoor fairy lights hanging from pole to pole, the fire pit was in the middle with lawn chairs surrounding it and their snacks and food were scattered all over the ground, some bags already opened and eaten from. 

They made their arrival known and after Jeonghan gushed about how cute they were together, the two parted ways with a kiss. To be honest, Jeonghan made Seokmin really uncomfortable and he had talked to Joshua about it in the past, but that led them to a fight and Joshua asking him to respect the fact that Jeonghan was his best friend. Ever since then he hadn’t brought it up, but he figured that Jeonghan didn’t like him too much, just by the glances that lasted a bit too long and the way he was overly welcoming. 

Ignoring it as always, he pulled away from Joshua and headed towards Soonyoung who was sitting by the shore, drawing things in the sand. As he looked around, Seokmin noticed that Mingyu was in an in-depth conversation while Seungkwan was making out with Hansol, gross. 

He sat next to Soonyoung in the sand, smiling once the older boy noticed his presence. 

“Hey, Minnie,” Soonyoung quietly said, a small smile on his lips. Although it looked kind of forced and a little tired, Seokmin didn’t like it. 

“What’s going on? Why do you look so upset, you should be having fun,” Seokmin reasoned, his tone bright and happy as always. 

“I’m fine,” He curtly answered, looking everywhere else to avoid looking at his best friend. Seokmin frowned and wrapped his arms around Soonyoung, who in turn began to quietly cry into his chest. It shocked him, but at the same time he knew that something like this would happen. He wished that Soonyoung would’ve taken his advice from before. 

“Are you okay, hyung?” 

His heart broke as the older man let out sobs, his shoulders were shaking and he was holding on to Seokmin with a vice-like grip. 

“Jihoon and I are done. I told him that I liked him and he wanted to keep being friends with benefits, but he got mad at me when I said no,” Soonyoung quietly said, keeping his voice down to ensure that nobody heard them. 

“Soonyoung…” Seokmin said, bringing his hands up to the aforementioned’s hair and gently stroking it to soothe him, “I’m so sorry this happened. I’m always going to be here for you and if you want to go back to our dorm I’ll take you there.” 

Soonyoung shook his head, pulling away from the younger and looking over towards the ocean. He sighed and the wind began to blow, drying his tears and pushing his hair back. 

“Seungkwan is making me stay, but I’m gonna be okay. Don’t worry about me,” He said, smiling at Seokmin. He looked so broken and it hurt for him to see his best friend like that, but he trusted that Soonyoung knew himself best and he knew that he’d overcome this. 

They sat in silence for a bit, the only sound filling the atmosphere was the sound of Soonyoung’s sniffles along with the waves crashing. The sun was beginning to set and they both watched in contentment, although the tranquility was broken once someone came running over, the sound of their shoes in the sand making their presence known. 

When Seokmin turned around to look, it was Joshua. He felt his heart pick up in pace as he smiled at the other man. His boyfriend sat down next to him, throwing his arm around Seokmin and placing a kiss on his cheek. Joshua was always nice to Seokmin’s friends, so he smiled at Soonyoung with his gorgeous smile and started a conversation. 

“Hey, Soonyoung, how are you?” Seokmin internally cringed, but couldn’t blame his boyfriend for not knowing what happened between them. 

Soonyoung hesitated, “I’m fine, thanks for asking. How are you?” 

Joshua hummed, answering that he was good as well. The arm that was wrapped around Seokmin’s waist grew tighter and he laid his head upon Joshua’s chest. 

“I wanted to watch the sunset with you,” He quietly murmured, kissing around Seokmin’s ear. The younger man blushed, nodding. He was so happy to be with Joshua like this, but he felt really bad that Soonyoung was just watching them. His eyes were filled with happiness but Seokmin knew Soonyoung and he could tell when he was masking his feelings. 

However he didn’t want to get his boyfriend involved if Soonyoung didn’t want that, so he stayed quiet. As he looked over at the beach he noticed that everyone was watching the beautiful view with their significant others. Jeonghan with Seungcheol, Minghao with Jun, Mingyu with Wonwoo and Seungkwan with Hansol. It was cute honestly, but Jihoon was sitting by Chan, head trained down towards the sand. The youngest of them all was one of Seokmin’s favorite people and he was honestly offended that he hadn’t come to say hello, but he must’ve been dealing with Jihoon. 

He really hoped that the two could figure everything out since he knew that Soonyoung was really attached to Jihoon, even if they were just friends. Seokmin figured that it wasn’t really his place to dictate what happened and that he should just be there to guide his best friend. 

As the sun got closer to the horizon and the sky became darker, Seokmin sighed in contentment, turning his head and placing a kiss on Joshua’s lips. 

“I love you,” He whispered, finally glad that he could say it so freely and get a good reaction in response. 

Joshua laughed, kissing him again, “Beautiful, jagiya. Everything about you, I love you too,” He said and his cheeks were a little flushed. Seokmin had an effect on his boyfriend and that made him feel amazing since he could affect Joshua the way he affected Seokmin. 

Soonyoung made a barfing sound, shaking his head and standing up. He wiped the sand from his pants and looked down at them, “Not all of us are helplessly in love,” He said, rolling his eyes. He still had a grin on his face to show that he wasn’t actually mad. 

All three of them turned their heads once they heard Jeonghan call out to them. He had his hands cupped around his mouth and Seokmin felt his stomach churn. His smile slowly faded as Joshua looked away with amusement across his face. 

“Come on! We’re gonna play games around the campfire!” He said, making Joshua stand up and reach his hand down towards Seokmin. 

Soonyoung was already ahead of them, but Seokmin pulled Joshua by his arm, stopping him from going any further. Once the older turned around he looked his boyfriend in the eyes. He hoped Joshua wouldn’t get mad at him. 

“Hyung, I don’t think this is a good idea.” 

Joshua let out a quiet groan, “Please stop, Seokmin. I don’t want to go through this with you again,” He said, making his way over to where the others were sitting in their chairs around the fire. 

With a sigh, Seokmin followed behind Joshua. The other man was sitting on a lawn chair already, legs spread and a drink that seemingly appeared out of thin air was in his hand. He made eye contact with Seokmin and the younger man sighed. On Joshua’s right was Jeonghan, which made Seokmin roll his eyes, and on his left was Hansol, trying to get engrossed in a conversation with him. 

His boyfriend sighed, even though he was obviously annoyed he still cared about Seokmin. 

“Come here, jagiya,” He called, causing him to walk over. The others began to groan at the usage of the nickname but Seokmin didn’t care. He wasn’t even really mad at Joshua at all, but suddenly his slight irritation grew bigger, because Jeonghan decided that he wanted to speak up. 

“You can’t sit in his lap, Seokmin. We’re gonna play truth or dare,” He said, rubbing his hands together. Seokmin looked at Joshua pleadingly and he hoped that his boyfriend could understand that he was uncomfortable playing this game. 

“Hey, Sol, do you mind moving for Seokmin? The other seat next to Seungkwan is open,” Joshua said, smiling at Hansol before nodding towards the open chair. Seokmin made his way towards it, still on edge. 

“I don’t trust Jeonghan. I don’t want to play,” He whispered, eyebrows furrowed and hand gripping tightly on to Joshua’s. 

His boyfriend looked at him, his eyes were filled with an unrecognizable emotion. Was he mad that Seokmin didn’t trust Jeonghan? He desperately didn’t want to get into a fight and he really wanted to go home with Joshua, but if things continued to go down this road then they’d end up not talking to each other for the rest of the night. 

Before Joshua had a chance to even respond, Jeonghan stood up, a wide smile on his face. His eyes were glowing with mischief and the uneasy feeling came back to Seokmin. He really didn’t want to play. 

“Okay! I’ll go first! I choose you Seokmin. Truth or dare?” Jeonghan said, way too excited. 

He hesitated, looking towards Joshua who just shrugged. Everyone was looking at him expectantly and he figured if he played his cards right, then nothing bad would happen. 

“Truth.” 

“Joshua told me that you confessed your love to each other, is that true? Do you love him?” Jeonghan asked, dark eyes burning holes into Seokmin’s chest. 

He felt horrible. Why was Jeonghan doing this? 

“Of course I love him,” He simply said, avoiding giving away too much information for Jeonghan to twist it into something else. 

Jeonghan simply nodded, a smirk on his face. Seokmin quickly looked away, asking Mingyu for truth or dare and then daring him to run in the water. As the game went on his heart rate began to pick up as Jeonghan kept glancing over to him, waiting to call him out on whatever. 

But to his surprise, when Seungcheol asked Jeonghan a question, the latter looked past Seokmin to Soonyoung. 

“Soonyoung. Truth or dare,” He asked. 

“Truth,” The other boy replied, biting his lip as he brought his legs up to his chest. 

Jeonghan smiled, finally looking at Joshua. There was direct eye contact which was extremely intense and Seokmin’s nerves were out of control. 

“Is it true that you and Seokmin hooked up and then kept it a secret from everyone?” 

His face paled as Joshua turned to him, complete betrayal shining in his eyes. No, this couldn’t be happening! He didn’t tell anyone so it must’ve been—

His head snapped over to Soonyoung, “You told them?” He asked, standing up from his chair as his breathing increased. What was he going to do? He couldn’t lose Joshua, he wouldn’t let Jeonghan’s pettiness ruin their relationship. 

“I—I’m sorry! I told Jihoon but that’s it!” 

Everyone was quiet, looking between the four of them as the air thickened. Seokmin’s entire body filled with rage as when he caught a glimpse of the smirk on Jeonghan’s face. 

“You fucking asshole! You just want Joshua all to yourself and if he was really your best friend you wouldn’t be doing this!” He yelled, eyes blurred with tears as he lunged towards Jeonghan, pushing them both to the ground. He wanted to hurt him, to make him feel horrible like he had felt! But then suddenly Joshua’s face ran through his mind, the disappointment and the hurt. 

Joshua was more important. He stumbled off of Jeonghan and looked towards where his boyfriend was sitting, but he wasn’t there. Instead he had begun to make his way back to his dorm. Seokmin ran towards him. The first tear fell from his face and he pleaded for Joshua to listen to him. 

“Joshua,” He called out, gripping the other man’s arm and when he noticed that his boyfriend had tears in his eyes his heart shattered. 

“It was before we were in a relationship, hyung. I swear. Please believe me, I love you,” He said, eyes searching for any sign that Joshua wasn’t mad, that they’d be okay and they’d go home and cuddle up in bed together. 

For the summer that was supposed to be the best of his life, it was starting off horribly. 

Joshua stayed silent, head casted towards the ground. His heart was breaking into pieces, he wouldn’t be able to fix this. He was going to lose the person he loves most. He couldn’t let that happen, not when they were so happier earlier in the day. Joshua wouldn’t leave him so quickly, he was sure of it. 

“Tell me you didn’t cheat on me, Min. Be honest,” Joshua said, looking up at Seokmin through teary eyes. 

“Listen to me, Shua. I told you from the beginning that Jeonghan didn’t like me, didn’t I? I would never cheat on you and I’ll admit to having sex with Soonyoung, but that was because we were both lonely and sad. At the end of the day I love you, not him,” Seokmin hurriedly let out. 

Joshua’s eyes were piercing into his own, “Why did you keep it a secret from me? Why did you get so mad when Jeonghan said it?”

Seokmin let out a sigh of relief, everything would be okay and it didn’t seem like Joshua was too mad at him, actually he was happy to find out that his boyfriend trusted him over Jeonghan. 

“We both agreed that it was a mistake and that we did not have feelings for each other. We also promised not to tell anyone and I didn’t want you to know since I know how you are,” Seokmin said, “Can’t you see? Jeonghan knows that you get insecure about being cheated on and somehow he found out about me and Soonyoung. I can assure you hyung, I would never leave you for somebody else,” He finished, pulling Joshua in for a hug.

The older man who always seemed so much stronger, had finally broken. The truth was, there was someone before Seokmin, Joshua had expressed that he loved the man so much. Until one night when he didn’t come back, Hanbin was his name. After waiting for him all night, Joshua had found out that Hanbin had been with someone else and that he had been cheating on him ever since their relationship started. 

“I can’t lose you, jagiya,” He simply said, face buried into Seokmin’s neck. 

“You won’t lose me, not now and not ever. Why else would I run after you? I love you so much. You know that, right?” Seokmin said, holding his boyfriend close and running his hands through his hair. 

He felt content that this didn’t blow up into something bigger. Every fight they’ve had in their relationship, which isn’t many to begin with, had been started because of Jeonghan. Today was no different. Seokmin was angry that the older male kept getting into their business and interfering with their love, but he didn’t want to get into a fight right now, not when Joshua was obviously in such a vulnerable state of mind. 

Seokmin was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Joshua nod against his chest and pull away. The tears on his cheeks had dried and become all sticky, but Seokmin didn’t care as he brought his hands up to his face. His thumb carcassed Joshua’s cheek as he pulled him closer. They pressed their lips against each other. It wa slow and passionate, the wind of the beach blowing over them. 

Under the stars and dark sky, Seokmin felt like their relationship could withstand anything. He was so deeply in love with Joshua, so invested in the man in his arms. Their relationship was much stronger than Jeonghan thought, that much was apparent. His chest was blossoming with admiration, he was so thankful that they trusted each other like this, that one word of confirmation was enough. 

“Seokmin, I’m so sorry. Fuck, I fucked up so bad.” 

As the two pulled away, the person who was speaking to him was Soonyoung, unshed tears in his eyes which became more noticeable as he got closer. He looked between the two momentarily before looking back at the ground, sniffling. 

“Soonyoung, it’s okay. We’re not mad at you,” Joshua said, pulling away from Seokmin and reaching for the other man’s hand. He was being sincere, Seokmin wasn’t mad at Soonyoung either. 

“Are you guys okay? You’re not mad at each other, right?” He asked. Seokmin shook his head, tightening his hand around Joshua’s waist. Since their dynamic wasn’t usually like this, it was a bit odd, but he still liked it. Maybe one day Joshua would be interested in switching roles, but that really wasn’t important right now. 

Soonyoung let out a sigh of relief, running his hand through his hair as he looked back at their friends. They all we’re having conversations between themselves, everyone except for Jeonghan, who was staring at them. 

It seemed like Joshua noticed too, because he quickly escaped Seokmin’s grip and began to stalk over there. Seokmin didn’t want them to fight right now, it would end up horribly, but even as he called out to his boyfriend, it was all to no avail. Soonyoung even began trying to get Joshua’s attention, but the oldest just ignored them. Seokmin let out a huff before running towards him, grasping his arm. 

However, Joshua was much stronger than him, pulling away and continuing on his way. Seokmin knew that Jeonghan deserves whatever it was that would happen between the two, but frankly it shouldn’t happen right in front of their friends. To be honest it was between Joshua and Jeonghan and it should stay that way, but obviously none of them had the intention of following through with that. 

The animated chatter that was floating around the beach stopped as soon as Joshua came closer, storming past everyone and glaring at Jeonghan. As Seokmin approached, he could hear words fall out of Jeonghan’s mouth, eyes apologetic. 

Did he seriously think that he accomplished his task of ruining their relationship? Seokmin scoffed to himself, crossing his arms and watching as everything unfolded, coming to terms with the fact that there was nothing he could do to stop this. 

Jeonghan pulled Joshua in for a hug, well he tried to but the latter pushed him away, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. Jeonghan’s eyes went wide, as if he didn’t realize what he did wrong. 

“Jisoo—“ 

Joshua laughed in his face, “Don’t you fucking call me that. Why are you doing this?”

“I’m looking out for you, that’s all. Seokmin isn’t good for you. He’s a whore—“ 

Seokmin’s ears perked up at the sound of his name and his heart dropped at that word. Whore. 

However, before he had the time to defend himself Joshua was already two steps ahead of him, throwing a punch directly at his jaw. Gasps were heard from around them and Seokmin rushed up to the two. It seemed like Joshua wasn’t finished, getting on top of Jeonghan and holding him by the collar of his shirt. 

“Joshua,” Seokmin called, grabbing his arm and pulling him back up. 

“He’s not a whore. If I ever hear you talk about him like that again—“ 

Jeonghan scoffed, standing up and cutting him off, “What’ll you do Joshua, huh? Punch me again? Look at you, absolutely barbaric. All of this for him? He slept with his best friend, does that mean nothing to you? He’s exactly like Hanbin.” 

Joshua suddenly stopped, closing his eyes and looking towards Seokmin. He couldn’t believe Jeonghan right now, there was no way he was so naive. He slowly turned back at Jeonghan, looking him dead in the eye. 

“Seokmin is nothing like Hanbin. If anyone is like him it’d be you. You’re trying to manipulate me into believing your lies and now you’re deflecting since I trust Seokmin. I love him, so if you want to continue being my friend I’d advise you to leave him alone,” Joshua stated, pulling his wrist away and instead intertwining their hands. 

He led them away from the fire but the. stopped, turning back around. 

“Soonyoung?” He called, making the younger man look up at him with wide eyes. He nodded his head to the side, gesturing for him to follow them. Jeonghan watched, mouth hanging agape. Seokmin smiled to himself, happy that Jeonghan’s plan didn’t work and there was nothing that could tear him apart from Joshua, from the man he loved most. 

When they got to Seokmin and Soonyoung’s door, Joshua pulled on his boyfriend’s hand and looked him in the eyes. 

“Come home with me, jagiya,” He said, eyes wide and pleading. Seeing him like this was completely different and maybe before all of this happened, Joshua didn’t think that he could be vulnerable around Seokmin. It was like he suddenly realized that the young singer wouldn’t just up and leave him, no, Seokmin wouldn’t ever do that. 

Soonyoung nodded and thanked them, closing the door once it was decided that Seokmin would go home with Joshua. As he checked the time he noticed that it was nearing ten, still too early to go to sleep. 

At Joshua’s dorm he seemed needy, constantly pulling on Seokmin’s clothes and pulling his own off as well. Joshua was shirtless and they were on the couch, Seokmin sitting on it normally and Joshua on top of him, straddling him. 

He was kissing along Seokmin’s neck, biting and licking marks on him. 

“I want you to fuck me, jagiya. Show me how much you love me,” Joshua mumbled, hot tongue licking on his jawline. Seokmin’s cheeks heated up, his hands gripping on to both sides of Joshua’s hips. 

“Hyung, I can’t. I’ve never-“ 

“Shh,” He put his finger over Seokmin’s lips, throwing his head back as he grinded into him, “You can. You love me don’t you? Show me that I’m good enough, Seok. Please just-“ He was cut off with a sob, tears leaking out of his eyes. He stopped all of his movements and let his head fall onto Seokmin’s shoulder. 

The younger man’s heart broke at the sound of his boyfriend’s crying. He brought both of his hands up to cup Joshua’s face and pulled him back, wiping the tears as he looked into his eyes. 

“Why are you crying Shua, tell me what’s going on,” Seokmin whispered. The man he loved was so vulnerable and he hated seeing him so sad, he wants to make Joshua feel better, wants to show his worth. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Hanbin hurt me so bad, Seokmin, but you fixed me. You helped me learn how to love again and now Jeonghan is trying to ruin that, so I’m really sorry,” Joshua said, apologetic and almost begging for forgiveness. Seokmin wasn’t mad, he was rather relieved that everything was alright between them. 

“You don’t have to apologize, I’m not mad,” Seokmin said, smiling and placing a quick peck on his lips, “I love you. Jeonghan won’t ruin our relationship, I promise. We’re forever. Now stop crying and go back to the Joshua I know and love, the one who asked me to wear thigh garters.” 

Joshua choked out a laugh, cheeks beating up at Seokmin’s words. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck before lovingly looking him in the eyes, “You don’t have to wear them if you don’t want to.” 

Seokmin nodded, “I know that, hyung. You’d never force me to do something I’m not comfortable with. I trust you,” He said, stifling a yawn. Joshua smiled, standing up from his thighs and pulling Seokmin up. He led them to his bedroom, turning off all of the lights on the way there. He pushed Seokmin down on the bed, coaxing him to take his clothes off and getting under the covers with him. 

They laid together, bodies facing towards each other and they had their legs tangled with each other. Joshua smiled, getting closer to Seokmin and running his hands through his hair. 

“Jagiya,” He murmured, trying not to break the serene silence. Seokmin hummed, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh of relaxation, fond of the fingers trailing his scalp. 

“You’re so pretty, baby. I could look at you all day,” Joshua smiled, pecking his lips. Seokmin’s cheeks heated up and instead of saying anything more, he pulled his boyfriend in, breaths mingling. As they looked at each other the two of them began to lean in, lips connecting again. 

That night they both slept peacefully, simply enjoying the feeling of being present and in the moment together. Nothing could tear them apart and as their bond grew bigger and bigger, the thought of spending his life with Joshua didn’t even seem scary, in fact it felt ideal and he hoped that they could write their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! i hope you enjoyed!! i do have intentions on continuing with this verse and writing more about their summer break, but if you’d like to see anything—fluff or angst— don’t be shy to request! 
> 
> if you’d like to see more of the other relationships too, please let me know!!


End file.
